


Electroluminescent Llamas

by FrozenHearts



Series: 300 Tumblr Follower Fic Give-Aways [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Again, Alec says things before thinking sometimes, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Isabelle is amused, It's embarrassing for everyone, M/M, Malec, Mentioned Magnus Bane - Freeform, Revelations, Simon's band needs a new name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck Magnus Bane."</p>
<p>"I'm trying."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electroluminescent Llamas

**Author's Note:**

> The second prompt for my 300 Follower fic give-away on Tumblr! Hope you like it!

Isabelle watched as Jace paced for what was the millionth time. Today was Clary’s birthday- her eighteenth, to be exact- and Jace had decided to throw a big party, inviting everyone they knew. Normally, Isabelle wouldn’t have had a problem with this, but seeing as it was Jace, something was bound to go wrong. On top of that, they didn’t really hang out with anyone other than each other, so the party would still consist of the six of them.

Simon was trying to braid her hair when he said, “Jace, just call the guy-”

“I can’t just _call_ the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Simon!” Jace threw his hands up. Clary gave him a sympathetic smile as Alec raised a hand himself.

“I can.” was all he said, his nose buried in whatever book he had pulled off the shelf. Isabelle chuckled, eyeing the surrounding bookshelves. Alec probably read every single book in the library, including the old musty ones that came with cobwebs and spiders.

Man, did Alec hate spiders. 

“Good for you, Alec,” Jace groaned, “but we all know that whenever you call him it turns into phone sex-”

“It does not!”

Jace gave him a smarmy grin, “Oh yeah it does! Remember last time he called?” Alec looked at Isabelle before shaking his head. The action was clear enough: “Don’t you dare side with him on this.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Alec turned back to his book, flipping to the next page.

“Jace is right, y’ know,” Isabelle chimed in, grinning as Alec shook his head vigorously, “whenever Magnus calls your face gets red and you do that thing where you act like a robot.”

Clary giggled, and Alec admonished her, “Don’t encourage her, Clary.”

Simon let go of Isabelle’s hair, “Clary, you got a hairband?” Isabelle adjusted herself as Simon tried tying off the braid, flipping it over her shoulder, “If anything, Alec is always a robot. Remember when he was all ‘The Law is the law’ and stuff?” Simon shook his head, “You were a nightmare, man. Magnus really whipped you into shape.”

“He wishes,” Isabelle muttered slyly, receiving a groan from her brother and a playful smack on the arm from Clary. Jace was laughing, holding his stomach as he fell onto the chair next to Alec’s.

“Iz, I think you broke him,” Simon laughed.

“Yeah,” Jace agreed, running a hand through his hair, “his face is all red.”

Isabelle craned her neck to see- indeed, Alec looked tomato red, trying hard to focus on the page that he was probably read for the millionth time, trying to drown the others out.

“Wh-whatever...” Alec mumbled, coughing, “When, uh... when does Clary’s party start?” Clary checked her watch, flicking her hair out of her eyes.

“Well, if Magnus would just show up, we can get started,” she said, “I guess wait five minutes?”

                                                   -----

Five minutes passed. Then ten. Soon, it had been two hours since Clary’s birthday party was supposed to start, and Jace was getting annoyed. Everyone had changed into what Isabelle deemed suitable for a house party, complete with slinky dresses and sky high heels for her and Clary, while she had Jace and Simon dress in button down shirts and jeans. Really, they looked quite handsome, Simon looking more “nerd hot” than ever. Isabelle figured later she and Simon could have some time alone, maybe a kiss or two-

“I am not wearing this,” Alec stated as he walked into the courtyard of the Institute. Isabelle didn’t bother to turn around, pulling at a green plastic tablecloth until it fell just right. Turning eighteen was very important in a Shadowhunter’s life, and she figured that Clary deserved the best eighteenth birthday party ever. Isabelle righted a small blue vase that had fallen over during adjustments, wiping her hands on the skirt of her dress.

“Alec.”

“Izzy, I would not be caught dead in this!” Alec cried.

“It’s a good thing you’re alive then, huh?” Isabelle smirked, “now help me finish up here. Simon is helping Jace with the food.”

Alec sighed, but succumbed, grabbing a bunch of streamers from her decoration box and carelessly throwing them about. Soon enough, streaks of yellow and pink and blue were strewn across the grass, leaving Alec to stand there, arms hugging himself as Isabelle finished the last table. 

Isabelle knew that Jace was probably going to distract Clary while Simon prepared food, but ti didn’t matter- as long as her party wasn’t ruined. Finally, she turned around to face Alec, letting out a low whistle. Alec rolled his eyes.

“Isabelle, _I am not wearing this-_ ”

Isabelle nodded, tilting her head as Alec picked at the shirt material. It was harder to find something that would suit her big brother, considering all he ever wore was black, black and more black. Sometimes there was the occasional blue, but only if Magnus had forced him into it. The shirt was sheer, almost see through, showing off the outlines of his runes. The pants were tight, made of leather that Alec would never wear. Isabelle was surprise that he even put them on, to be honest.

“You’re right, big bro,” Isabelle agreed, holding up a finger, “Wait just a minute, I might have the perfect thing for you...” Isabelle rummaged through the box, trying hard not to laugh. Alec was so going to hate her for this, she knew it, but hopefully he understood.

Feigning a sigh, Isabelle shrugged, drawing herself up to her full height, “Nothing.”

“What? Izzy, there must be something else-”

She mocked a sympathetic grin, “Sorry big bro, it’s either that or nothing at all.”

Isabelle patted Alec’s arm as she picked up her box and strutted back inside, “Don’t worry, big bro. Magnus will appreciate it. if he comes at all.”

                                                         ------

It was nine o’clock at night. 

Magnus still hadn’t shown up. 

Isabelle sat next to Clary, sharing a slice of cake as they watched Jace pacing (again. Seriously, it was starting to become a habit.) Simon was scrolling through his phone, most likely texting Eric and the rest of the band to just come now, since there was nothing else to do. Isabelle doubted the band would come, and they pretty much sucked anyway.

“Do you guys even have a name yet?” Clary asked around a rather large bite of chocolate and peanut butter cheesecake. Simon shrugged, picking at his teeth with a nail. Isabelle could see one of his fangs start to poke out.

“Well, I suggested The Mortal Instruments, which sounds pretty sick-” Simon started.

“You named your stupid Mundie group after Shadowhunter artifacts?” jace stopped pacing, staring at the Daylighter with disdain. Simon raised his hands in defense.

“They turned it down anyway, don’t get your panties in a bunch,” Simon retorted, “we ended up going with an even better name anyway.”

Isabelle smiled. Simon’s band had gone through so many name changes- first Champagne Enema, then it was Rock Solid Panda. She was pretty sure he had tried to go by Spatula Chicks at one point, but either way they still sucked. Really, Spatula Chicks wasn’t even that bad, considering some of the other options. Isabelle looked over to Alec; he had been on his phone all night (most likely distracting Magnus from whatever the warlock was doing), but she was pleased to see he hadn’t changed into one of his frumpy sweaters.

Jace had taken a seat across from Simon, swiping the cake plate Clary had been eating off of, “So what are you guys called  now?”

Simon looked so proud, Isabelle was a little heartbroken at the name:

“Electroluminescent Llamas.”

“That makes no sense, Simon,” Clary grinned, waving her fork in his direction, “Why don’t you do something with vampires? Since you’re a vampire and all.”

“Right, like I could actually tell them I’m a vampire,” Simon scoffed, “I’m pretty sure Eric would try to convince me to drink his blood or something gross like that.”

“You know what you could call your band?” Jace wiggled his eyebrows, leaning forward on his elbows. His blond hair fell in his face, and he blew at. It fell right back. Isabelle laughed as Simon reciprocated the pose.

“No?” he said.

“Well, you could call it that, but you know what else you could call it?” Jace licked his lips, “Fuck Magnus Bane.”

“I’m trying.”

In that moment, everyone froze. Simon and Jace shared wide-eyed expressions as they turned to face Alec. He was still texting, smacking his lips at what was probably a very boring conversation. Clary was trying hard not to burst into laughter, small squeaks sneaking out here and there.

Alec looked up finally as Isabelle cleared her throat. For a second, he just looked around, putting on that confused puppy look she knew he used sometimes. Once he registered Jace and Simon’s looks of shock and embarrassment, he opened his mouth to say something, only to have Jace slam a hand on the table.

“I knew it! I fucking knew it!” he shouted, “I did not need to know that about my brother!”

Simon followed suit, running his hands through his hair, “You?! What about _me_?! I don’t even live here!” Clary was laughing, moving to follow the two boys (most likely to console Jace, as he hated talking about anyone’s sex life. For a self-proclaimed “bad-boy”, he was sometimes a little prudish.)

“Izzy, I swear to-” Alec started, moving to get up. Isabelle merely sent him a coy smile, snapping a picture of his blush, leaving him to sit by his lonesome, dumbfounded at what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a fic, just message me on tumblr at coloringpencils


End file.
